Estoy en casa
by Yazawa Maki-san
Summary: Nico y Maki son casadas, pero hay un problema... Maki ha tenido mucho trabajo, viéndose obligada a pasar sus días y noches en el hospital. Mientras que Nico la espera en casa. Esta historia muestra que es lo que sienten cada una al estar lejos de la otra. RE SUBIDO.
**HOLA, ESTE ONE SHOT ES RESUBIDO, LO HABÍA SUBIDO A MI ANTERIOR CUENTA, EN LA CUAL NO RECUERDO NI LA CONTRASERA NI EL CORREO ELECTRONICO XDDDD PERO WENO, COSAS QUE PASAN**

 **LE CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSAS PERO SON MINIMAS, ASÍ QUE DISFRUTENLO *-***

 **LOVE LIVE NO ES MIO :c**

–Maki-chan, idiota…–Susurraba Nico mientras estaba en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, mirando el espacio vacío en la cama iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana–.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, apenas 3 días, pero es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que se tienen que separar por mucho tiempo (según ellas), tres largas noches en la que Nico esperaba a Maki que llegara diciendo 'Estoy en casa' y Nico la recibiera con un abrazo y un beso, luego de eso se irían a cenar lo que Nico habría preparado para Maki.

.

Por otro lado Maki se sentía de la misma manera… Estaba en su oficina sentada en su escritorio tomando una taza de café, después de tanto trabajo y emergencias pudo encontrar unos minutos sin hacer nada, que cualquier doctor después de un par de noches sin dormir lo ocuparía para tomar una pequeña siesta, pero no. Maki solo pensaba en llamar a Nico, quería saber como estaba, que ha estado haciendo, etc. Así que tomo su celular pero antes de tomar la decisión de llamar miro la hora.

–3:35, ella debe estar dormida…–decía Maki soltando un suspiro y dejando su celular quien sabe en qué parte del escritorio–.

Estaba desesperada, quería estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, y probar su comida, pero Maki tampoco sabía cuándo podría irse a casa.

Puso sus manos en su frente comenzando a masajearla, debido a todo el trabajo tenia dolor de cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos y pudo relajarse un rato tirándose en su silla y comenzó a mirar la fotografía que había en su escritorio, una foto donde salían Nico y Maki, la pelirroja abrazaba a Nico por detrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la más baja, por otro lado Nico besaba la mejilla de su mujer mientras tomaba sus manos con los dedos entrelazados, con un fondo en la playa, esa sería su luna de miel.

Decidió descansar, así que fue por una manta y nuevamente se acomodo en su silla y se dispuso a dormir.

.

Al otro día Nico se levanto algo tarde, era medio día. Miro a su lado con la esperanza de encontrar a su pelirroja, pero no, sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban y se pego en las mejillas dos veces.

–Cálmate Nico, cálmate –se decía ella misma.

Tomo su celular y vio la hora, como dije anteriormente era medio día, pero se sintió decaída nuevamente al no ver un mensaje o algunas llamadas perdidas de parte de Maki.

Quería verla, así que se levanto, y ducho rápidamente, pensó en prepararle su comida favorita, pero nunca supo cual era, ya que todo lo que Nico cocinaba Maki comía a gusto, ya que llevaría algo especial, Nico quería que fuese un plato esplendido, hasta que recordó algo que le serviría.

–¡Tomates! Maki-chan ama los tomates, así que le hare algo que lleve mucho tomate –sonrió victoriosa al recordar el gusto de Maki.

Así que rápidamente le preparo un poco de arroz con carne picada, y mucha salsa de tomate, y una gran porción de ensalada de tomate con cebolla. Guardo todo en una lonchera y tomo sus llaves saliendo de casa.

Maki se había ido a su oficina después de haber lavado bien sus manos, ya que acaba de salir de una cirugía de emergencia, era aproximadamente la una de la tarde, tenía hambre, pero no quería comer, ya que sólo le gustaba la comida que su esposa le preparaba, lo que ha estado comiendo estos días solo han sido galletas y sándwich. Se sentó en su escritorio y bebió mas café, porque aparte de tener hambre también tenía mucho sueño.

Habían pasado unos minutos, en lo cual se había decidido en llamar a Nico, extrañaba su (para ella) hermosa voz.

– _Deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz_ –.

Suspiró algo apenada, pero como aun debía trabajar se dispuso a relajarse con poco, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el tranquilo silencio de su oficina. Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando un enfermero irrumpió en su oficina. No era necesario que hablara para saber que es una emergencia, se tomó lo que le quedaba en su café y salió corriendo acomodándose la bata, el enfermero corría a su lado.

–¿Qué pasó? –le preguntaba Maki al enfermero sin mirarlo mientras caminaban rápidamente–.

–Doctora Nishikino, un niño fue atropellado, esta inconsciente y tiene algunas extremidades rotas, así como también un sangrado en su cabeza.

–Ok, prepara todo para una cirugía.

–Entendido –el enfermero comenzó a correr adelantando a Maki–.

.

Nico había llegado al hospital, se olvido de cargar su teléfono, así que lo tenía apagado. Ella sabía muy bien donde quedaba la oficina de Maki, pero no quería interrumpir si estaba en algo importante, así que se acercó a la recepcionista.

–Disculpe, busco a la Doctora Nishikino Maki –le habló Nico suavemente a la recepcionista–.

–Lo siento, ella ahora está en una cirugía de emergencia, ¿La necesita para algo importante?.

–Ya veo… Le puedes entregar esto por favor –Nico dejo la lonchera en el escritorio de la trabajadora–.

–¿De parte de quién?.

–Oh.. Soy Yaza.. Nishikino Nico! –tropezó la pelinegra con su apellido, a pesar de todo aun no se acostumbraba, la recepcionista sólo le sonrió–.

–Oh, usted es Nico-san, la señorita de la que siempre me habla la doctora, puede usted pasar a su oficina y dejarlo, ella me dijo que cuando usted viniera solo la dejara pasar –Nico se impresionó al saber que Maki hablaba de ella, solo le sonrió y agradeció, comenzó a caminar a la oficina de su pelirroja–.

Ya estando allí, vio que efectivamente no estaba Maki, así que dejo la lonchera sobre su escritorio y saco un papel dejándole una pequeña ropa sobre la comida, luego de eso saló de ahó tomando camino a casa.

.

Maki volvió a su oficina, pero al entrar noto algo diferente, había una pequeña lonchera y encima de esta había una nota, sospechaba de quien se trataba, pero no quería sacar conclusiones, así que sentó en su silla y tomo aquel papel.

'Antes de comer lava bien tus manos, espero que haya salido todo bien en la cirugía, por favor vuelve a casa… Te ama Yazawa Nico'

Sonrió al terminar de leerlo, Nico se había tomado la molestia de ir a dejarle comida, la salvo, porque Maki aun tenía mucha hambre, guardo la nota en uno de sus cajones y se dispuso a comer.

–Buen provecho…–susurro sonriendo y comenzando a comer la exquisitez de comida que su pelinegra le había preparado–.

Golpearon la puerta, y Maki índico que entrara, la persona que entro era su salvación.

–Me dijeron que llevas días sin parar de trabajar.

–Si –suspiro– la verdad ya quiero volver a casa, y estar con Nico-chan.

–Que tierno que la extrañes.

–Pero por supuesto, no por nada ya llevamos 11 años juntas.

–Aun recuerdo que no se llevaban bien en preparatoria –rio leve mientras Maki solo miro hacia otro lado avergonzada– Bueno, he venido aquí, porque encontramos un reemplazo luego de la renuncia de la doctora Sawako, empezara hoy mismo, así que puedes volver a casa, yo te cubriré hasta que ella llegue.

Maki no podía creer lo que había escuchado, así que rápidamente romo sus cosas, la lonchera y su portafolio, y se disponía a salir sin antes agradecerle a la persona maravillosa que la iba a reemplazar.

–Gracias, Umi –le sonrió Maki–.

–De nada, ahora ve con Nico –Umi le devolvió la sonrisa– y Buen trabajo.

Maki solo asintió y se dirigió al estacionamiento, tiro sus cosas a los asientos traseros y comenzó a conducir rápido a casa.

.

Nico luego de haber ido al hospital a dejarle comida a Maki decidió dar una vuelta por el centro de la cuidad, pero solo veía cosas que le recordaban a su esposa, por lo que no se sentía bien. Veía poleras lilas y recordaba los ojos de su amada. Paso por afuera de un lugar donde venden pelucas y vio una color rojo _'Esa peluca jamás de compararía con la suavidad del cabello de Maki-chan'_ . Después de eso paso por fuera de un supermercado y un gran letrero decía ' **Gran oferta en tomates ¡Aprovéchala!'** Le hizo sentir puñaladas en su estomago, ya estaba en su límite, por lo que mejor decidió volver a casa, ya se sentía muy triste como para seguir viendo cosas que le recordaban a su amada.

Llego a su casa y saco su chaqueta dejándola colgada en un perchero. Pensó que sería bueno ver un poco de televisión, sería buena idea. Al entrar al living vio una bata blanca, al lado de esta estaba un portafolio con la lonchera que Nico había ido a dejar al hospital, quedo petrificada al ver eso.

Algo la saco de su trance, y era el hecho de que sintió unos brazos amarrando su cintura por atrás, salto de la impresión, luego sintió un mentón en su hombro y ella se separo un poco girándose y se encontró con ella, si, con ella, con su amada doctora Nishikino Maki, rápidamente Nico la abrazo por el cuello y Maki volvió a amarrar su cintura.

Se miraron unos segundos, después de tantos días ambas se volvían a ver, Nico noto que Maki tenía ojeras y Maki se dio cuenta que Nico noto su cara de cansancio, solo le sonrió y acerco lentamente su rostro al de la más baja, y la más baja a la más alta y por fin, por fin pensaba Nico, por fin podía volver a sentir esos dulces labios, en una sincronía se besaban, pegando cada vez mas su cuerpo al de la otra, hasta que dieron por terminado el beso y Nico se acurruco en los brazos de Maki apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

–Estoy en casa…–susurro Maki besando la cabeza de Nico–.

–Bienvenida a casa, Maki-chan…

 **SOBRE EL DIVORCIO, HE ESTADO BASTANTE OCUPADA, LA UNIVERSIDAD, EL TRABAJO, YA SABEN, ME CONSUMEN SJDHFHAS :c**

 **Krly Nishikino: Mgtai~**

 **no mentira, te la cresiteeeeee skfsdgfhsdgf deja jotearme loca oh :c BASDJSJDF BROMA ME CAI BIEN ENFERMA SDJKFHAS OJALA SALIR A TOMAR UN DIA 3C3C**


End file.
